Unfaithful
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: This is a twoshot I wrote. The first chapter is a songfic with the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. The second one is a normal chapter. Anyway, basically Kyle loves both Cartman and Stan and he can't decide who he loves more... Kyman, Style. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey awesome people of Fanfiction! =D_

_This is a twoshot I wrote. The first chapter is a songfic but the second one isn't XD _

_Hope you like it! =D_

_Pairings: Kyman, Style (I never thought I'd __**ever**__ write anything for Style but ah well!) XD_

_Song: Unfaithful by Rihanna_

_This is Kyle's POV again. XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hello. My name is Kyle Broflovski. I'm a 21 year old Jewish boy who lives in a small apartment with my amazing boyfriend, Eric Cartman, in South Park, Colorado. We've been living here in this apartment for just over two months and we've been dating ever since graduation from High School. I love Cartman **so** much, with most of my heart. I'm guessing you're wondering why I only said _most_ of my heart. Well that's because there's just one problem… Stan Marsh.

Stan's been my best friend since like… forever! But after we graduated from High School two years ago we kind of stopped talking. I haven't actually seen him in a really long time, except for one Friday night three weeks ago. That's when my love life turned upside-down.

It was just a normal day for me. I was sitting in with Cartman watching a movie, snuggled up together on the sofa. Then I got a phone call. I sighed and got up from my comfortable position on the sofa to walk out of the room and take the call. I was surprised to hear Stan on the other end of the line, but I was thrilled at the same time!

"Hey, Stan!" I cried. "What's up, dude? How have you been?"

"Hey, Kyle," he replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal tomorrow night to catch up on old times. I really miss you, dude, and I'm free from work tomorrow so I was hoping you could come."

I was surprised to hear that too but of course I accepted the invitation.

"Great. Meet me at 9 outside the Goblet," he said. Then he hung up.

I walked back into the living room and sat down beside Cartman again, gently pulling his arm around me to get into the cosy position I was in before. He smiled and edged closer towards me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" he asked quietly, his eyes still on the movie.

"Stan," I replied, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Stan?" he repeated. "He hasn't talked to you in **ages**. Why the fuck did he decide to call now in the middle of our movie night?!"

"He wanted me to go out for a meal with him tomorrow night to catch up on old times," I replied, and I noticed him cringe slightly.

I gave him a questioning look, with one eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well… it's just a little weird that he didn't ask _me_ to go too," he replied. "Why did he just ask you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because I'm his-" I paused and rephrased my sentence. "Maybe because I _was_ his super best friend. So he probably missed me the most, no offence."

He grinned. "None taken. Well hope you have a nice time tomorrow."

"Thanks," I replied, and we fell silent as we watched the rest of the film, occasionally smiling at each other at the romantic parts in the movie.

The next night I went out to the restaurant with Stan. It was an awesome night! As soon as we saw each other, we threw our arms around each other and embraced tightly. Then we got a table and ordered our food.

We talked for **hours**! I couldn't believe we had so much to tell each other! Stan started off by telling me what he'd been up to ever since graduation. I was surprised to hear he was still dating Wendy Testaburger. I thought he'd have broken up and dated a new girl, but obviously not. Then he told me what he was planning on doing with his future and things like that.

Then I told my story about what I've been up to since graduation and how Cartman and I were doing. A strange look seemed to cross his face that day when I mentioned Cartman and I were still dating. I wasn't sure what it was then but I know now.

When we finally finished saying what we needed to say, we left. We gave each other a long, friendly hug before we left, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate as we hugged. When we finally separated we said another quick goodbye before leaving and heading towards our homes.

_That_ was when my love life changed. Something happened that night. I wasn't sure what it was then but I knew now.

When I saw Stan again I had a strange feeling inside me. My heart started to race and I felt a strange, fluttering feeling in my stomach. It was such a familiar feeling but I wasn't sure what it was at first. The more I thought about it, the closer I was getting to realizing what it was. Then I finally realized why it was so familiar. I got that feeling whenever Cartman and I kissed or hugged or even touched.

The feeling was love.

I never thought I'd **ever** fall in love with my once super best friend, Stan Marsh. It just never seemed possible. We were too close as friends that it just could never happen. But it did. Since we hadn't seen each other in a long time before that night, it was possible.

My love life is messed up now. My heart is torn between the two people I love- Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

'_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Cartman knows. He knows I love Stan. He can read me like a book. He knew something was wrong the instant I came back from that night out with Stan. He mentioned it to me and in response I told him I didn't know what he was talking about.

That's when he came up to me and placed his hand on my chest. I hadn't a clue what he was doing then but I then realized it. He was listening to my heartbeat. My heartbeat always speeds up when I'm in love, I told him that before. My heart had been racing a mile a minute since I hugged Stan, and Cartman seemed to know. He must have also noticed my face was flushed, because he slowly brushed his thumb across it before sighing.

He said nothing to me. He just gazed sadly into my eyes before turning and leaving the room, his head hung low. I stared after him for ages before slowly collapsing onto my knees, my face overflowing with tears.

It's been three weeks now since that messed up day. Cartman seems to get more upset after every passing day. He can't even look straight at me without a few tears rolling down his cheek.

I'm in nearly as much pain as he is. I've been secretly going out with Stan every few nights, after I told him how I felt about him. He said he felt the same way and so we agreed to meet up every now and then. I was surprised to hear he felt the same way about me. I never thought he'd be bisexual… but I was happy, in a way.

Cartman knows I sneak out sometimes with Stan. He's never said it to me but I can read it on his face. He seems to know almost _everything_ about me and Stan's relationship.

I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I can't bear putting Cartman through so much pain. It's not like him to be like this- so quiet and upset. I want the old Cartman back- the old, romantic, funny, sweet Cartman I love. But I don't think he'll ever come back, unless I break up with Stan.

I've actually considered breaking up with Stan to go back to Cartman, and Cartman only. But I can't. I love Stan too much, just as much as I love Cartman. I can't leave either of them. I know I'm such a selfish person for doing this. I know I can't have both of them but I can't leave either of them. My heart won't let me.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

It's now a Saturday morning. I finally decide to do something about this. I can't go through with it any longer. I quietly walk into the bedroom and spot Cartman lying on our bed, watching the TV with a pained expression on his face. That's all he ever does now, ever since that night I went out with Stan. It seems to be the only thing that keeps his mind off us.

I stare at him for what seems like hours but in reality is only a few minutes. I'm not sure what to do now. I have to think.

He hasn't moved his eyes away from the TV, though he knows I'm here. He tensed up as soon as I walked in the door, even though I came in here as quiet as a mouse. It's like he's able to sense my presence.

I think about lying next to him and speaking with him but, for some reason, I can't. My brain is telling me that I should but my heart won't allow it.

Being the pathetic pussy that I am, I walk away. I walk out of the room and begin getting ready for another date with Stan, although I'm regretting not talking to Cartman.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek _

_As he reluctantly _

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the guys_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

After a long while of thinking about it, I finally decide to not go on the date. I'm too upset and I need to think things through. I decide to text Stan and tell him I'm ill. He doesn't text back but I'm sure he got the message.

I decide to just go out for a walk by myself instead, so I can clear my head. I don't tell Cartman anything and I slip on my jacket and head out the door. He probably thinks I'm going out with Stan now, like as planned, but even if I told him I wasn't going out with him now he wouldn't believe me. He has no reason to believe me anymore.

The morning air is cool as I start walking, listening to the soft crunching sounds as I step on the snow-covered ground. I wrap my jacket tighter around me as I walk, letting my feet drag me whichever way they want, not really heading for any place in particular.

A few minutes later, I finally stop to look at my surroundings. I realize I'm near Stark's Pond so I decide to head there. No one is ever there so it's the perfect place to think.

I let out a long sigh as I walk, watching my breath circulate in the air as I exhale.

"Kyle!"

I swing around and my heart starts to beat faster as I spot a familiar figure jogging towards me: Stan.

I sigh again, slightly irritated that my peaceful walk is disturbed and also worried about what to say because he thinks I'm sick…

I force a weak smile at him as he approaches me. "H Hey, Stan," I greet him, trying to make my voice sound poorly.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asks me. "I thought you were sick."

"I am," I reply, not looking him in the eyes. "I just needed some air. What about you? Why are you out here? You got my text, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but when you said you were sick I decided to just come over and hang out with you in your apartment and look after you. We didn't really have to do anything since you're unwell but I thought maybe we could just talk or play video games or something and I could get you anything if you needed it- medicines, a drink, anything." He pauses for a moment, and I'm about to say something but he interrupts me. "So can I still come over? Like I said, we wouldn't have to do anything-"

"No!" I suddenly snap, causing him to flinch in surprise. My voice came out sharper than I meant it to, and it even surprised _me_.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbles, looking hurt. "I guess I shouldn't have decided to just go over there without asking first."

I pause for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Stan. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that…" I pause and gaze into his eyes, a sad and serious look on my face. "Cartman," I finish, and he blinks in response, looking confused.

"What?" he asks, and I explain impatiently.

"Cartman would be even more upset than he already is if he saw you hanging out with me in the apartment," I say.

He stares at me for a moment, a look of complete bewilderment on his face, and then he finally blinks. "But why would he care if you let me into your apartment if you two broke up?" he asks, and this time it's **my** turn to look confused.

"Huh?" is all that manages to come out of my mouth.

He repeats the question and I stare at him stupidly. I blink slowly, one eyebrow raised. "Stan, what the hell are you talking about? Cartman and I never broke up."

His eyes shoot wide open and I flinch in surprise, feeling more puzzled than ever!

"Dude, what?" I ask, taking a wary step back, since he looked about ready to explode.

"You and Cartman are still together?!" he cries. "But you and **I** are together! You can't have both of us, Kyle! I thought you broke up with Cartman when we started dating! _I_ broke up with Wendy!"

I blink in surprise at that. "Y You broke up with Wendy?" I ask slowly.

He nods, taking a deep breath to calm himself down from that huge outburst.

"F For me?" I ask.

"Of course. I love you, Kyle, remember?" he replies, and I feel my cheeks start to warm up.

"I I didn't know, Stan," I say, staring down at the ground in shame. "I seriously had no idea."

He places a hand on my shoulder as he waits for me to continue. I pause for a moment, and then I go on.

"You love Wendy," I say. "You've _always_ loved Wendy. She's broken up with you a couple of times but you've **never** broke up with her before. Until now… and it's because of me. You broke up with her for me." I finally look up and gaze into his eyes. "You really love me, Stan. You really do."

"Of course I do," he agrees softly. He gives me an intent look and lets out a long sigh. "Kyle, I know this is hard for you but I need to tell you this now." He pauses for a moment, and I wait impatiently. Then he continues. "You can't be with both of us, Kyle. It will never work out if you stay with both me and Cartman. In the end, you might end up losing both of us, which you'll regret. So I'm telling you now. Pick one of us… before you get hurt."

I stare at him for a long time, and soon I feel tears start to prick my eyes. I try to hold them back by blinking repeatedly.

"It's ok to cry, Kyle," Stan says sympathetically. "Let it out, if you want."

I sniff and allow the tears to stream down my face, and drip onto the snow-covered ground, making small dark dots appear on the snow.

"You don't have to choose now," he adds. "You can have time to think about it. But when you decide who you're picking you should call us both down together and tell us at the same time. It's the best way."

I nod, and he throws his arms around me in a comforting hug. I hug him back lightly, letting my tears roll down onto his shoulder and then onto the snow again.

I think deeply as I head back towards the apartment, taking slow heavy steps as I walk. After Stan and I said our goodbyes he left for home and I continued my walk to Stark's Pond. I stayed there by myself for nearly two hours, thinking everything through thoroughly.

I've never been in such a difficult position before in my entire life! You have no idea how much pain I'm in right now from having to decide between the two I love. It is the hardest choice I'll ever have to make, and I'm not sure if I can do it.

I considered committing suicide back at Stark's Pond. It wouldn't have been hard. All I'd have to do is jump into the pond and let myself drown, but I decided against it. Although it would have gotten rid of _my_ pain, it would have put many others in pain too- my parents, Ike, my friends, my family, Stan, Cartman, etc.

Stan would have been extremely upset if I'd done it, but I had a strange feeling he'd get over it eventually. He wasn't usually one to hold onto something forever. He'd usually just let go and move on if something like that happened.

Cartman, on the other hand, wouldn't. He is already depressed as it is. If I killed myself… I'm not sure what he'd do. He'd either go through life holding onto the sorrow, feeling agonized through his entire life, or he might consider killing himself too.

I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

I try to forget about those awful thoughts as I open the door to my apartment. I walk inside and shut the door behind me, wiping away the remaining tears on my face so Cartman wouldn't know I've been crying.

I don't succeed. As soon as I walk into our bedroom, Cartman looks up at me from the bed and I can read from the look on his face that he instantly knows I've been crying. He's smart like that.

He fidgets slightly, as if he's debating whether to come over and comfort me, or whether to stay where he is and ignore me, like he's been doing for a long time now.

As I gaze into his beautiful eyes again, for once in a long time, I suddenly burst into tears again, unintentionally, surprising even me, and he immediately rushes over to me and throws his arms around me, embracing me tightly.

I sob harder as I hug him back firmly. I didn't realize how much I missed the feel of his arms around me and now that I knew, I never wanted him to let go.

But of course, he does let go, eventually. He wipes away the tears from my face gently with his thumbs and stares into my eyes, as I gaze back into his.

"It's ok, Kyle," he says softly, his breath gently blowing in my face, tickling me. I nearly faint when I hear the sound of his voice again. It's only been a few weeks since I last heard it but to me, it felt like years.

"Stan's just a dumbass anyway," he continues, and I blink at him in confusion. "He's a dumbass for breaking up with you. But don't worry; I'm here for you, Kyle. I'm always here for you."

He plants a quick kiss on my forehead, which I don't really notice since I'm too busy dwelling on his words. I stare in complete bewilderment at him for a while before he finally frowns.

"What?" he asks and I finally blink.

"Stan didn't break up with me," I say softly, and he immediately takes a step back away from me, breaking eye contact. I notice a look of hurt and disappointment cross his face and I start to feel unhappy again.

I let out a silent sigh, sad that our warm moment is gone again.

His eyes narrow slightly and I notice tears appear at the corners. "Then why were you crying?" he asks me dejectedly, his voice mixed with pain, anger, disappointment and sorrow.

I blink back the coming tears, trying hard not to cry in front of him _again_. "Because I know I can't do this anymore," I reply. "I can't be with both you and Stan, as much as I want to. I love you both so much, and I can't leave either of you. But I know I have to…"

Cartman meets my eyes again, and this time his eyes are full of pure agony, nothing else, just complete and pure agony.

"Then go with him," he says, his voice coming out as a hushed whisper.

I just about manage to hear him and I stare at him in shock, my eyes widening like saucers and my mouth hanging open.

"W What?" I mumble.

"Go with Stan," he repeats, his voice louder this time, and I see him shaking frantically, his eyes darkening with the pain. "Just choose Stan over me and leave it at that. It's so obvious how much you love him, so just be with him. I can't deal with this shit anymore! You're tearing me apart, Kyle!" he shouts the last sentence, tears now rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

I realize now that I'm shaking, more with unhappiness than fear. I stare into Cartman's eyes as he looks back into mine, both of us unable to stop our continuous shaking.

"I I love you, Cartman," I whisper, my voice shaking and unable to go any louder. "I love you so much."

There are now tears streaming down both our faces and neither of us bother to wipe them away or try to hold them back. We just let them flow freely down our cheeks.

"I love you too, Kyle," he finally answers. "But I can't go through with this anymore. If you stay with me, I'll feel like I've dragged you away from Stan. And I won't be able to live with myself."

"But you won't drag me away from him if I _choose _you," I explain, trying to make him see my point.

He shakes his head slowly, again breaking eye contact. "No, Kyle. To me, it'll just feel like I tore you away from him, even if you just choose me yourself." He pauses and edges closer towards me, placing his large hand on my tear-stained cheek. "Now you go with Stan. Live in a lovely house with him and have a nice long happy life. I'll be fine by myself."

He removes his hand and more tears escape my eyes, drowning my face. I feel myself shaking wildly, and a surge of pain rushes through my body, the pain intensifying at a certain part of my chest… my heart.

I whimper and sob harder in agony as I literally feel my heart starting to snap in two. I groan and clutch my chest tightly, slowly feeling my body becoming weaker.

"Kyle! Kyle, are you ok? What's wrong?!" cries Cartman worriedly, squeezing my shoulders firmly, though I can hardly feel them.

My hearing starts to fade and my vision blurs. The last thing I remember seeing are Cartman's beautiful brown eyes staring worriedly into mine, and I hear his striking voice scream my name over and over again, as he shakes me wildly.

I start to feel my eyes close of their own accord and I feel my body falling, as if I'm falling off the highest peak of a mountain. Then… I black out.

* * *

_I have no idea what I thought of that! I'm not sure if I hate it or love it XD_

_I'll leave it up to you. I have the next chapter written already so I just need to look over it for mistakes and all that. So it'll be up soon._

_By the way, it wasn't much of a songfic, was it? XD Ah well! Lol XD_

_Anyway I would really appreciate it if you would spend a couple of minutes leaving a review. Please?! =D_

_Constructive criticism is always welcome by the way XD_

_Please review!! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's chapter 2. Like I said before, this chapter doesn't have a song for it. I couldn't think of a good song to suit it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! =D_

* * *

"Kyle! Kyle!"

"Dude, wake up!"

"Please wake up, bubbi!"

"Wake up, son!"

I hear all these voices running through my mind, and I'm not sure if they're real or not. They sure do sound real, but I can't open my eyes, so I can't be certain.

I'm not sure where I am or what's happening at the moment. I can't feel anything and all I can see is darkness. It's surrounding me, preventing my vision.

I lie like this for what seems like hours, though I can't actually tell. It feels like my whole body is just dead and lifeless, along with all my senses, except for my slight ability to hear faint sounds.

I wonder if I'm dead. I don't think I am because if I was, wouldn't I be going up to heaven? Or maybe down to hell? No I doubt I'd be going to hell. I've made so many mistakes in my life, but nothing too serious.

Maybe I'm _almost_ dead. Maybe I'm lying in a hospital or something, and my life is slowly slipping away from me. That would explain my inability to move or feel or anything like that.

Another few hours seem to pass, I think, and I'm starting to be able to feel again. Yes, I can feel the tips of my fingers twitch, though I can't actually see them. They twitch of their own accord a few more times and then they move from my command. I weakly drop them and I feel something leathery underneath me, probably a sofa.

I feel my toes move too, as well as my arms. They don't move too much, only twitch now and then but it's still movement.

My hearing gradually starts to improve and I can hear people in the room now, and I'm able to make out who they are. I hear the loud cries coming from my mother from the corner of the room, and I hear my dad saying comforting words to her, probably hugging her also.

I hear Ike sobbing too, and someone is comforting him also. It sounds like Kenny, but I'm not too sure.

Then there are two other voices which stand out the most since their voices are the ones I've been thinking hard about for the last few weeks…Stan and Cartman.

I suddenly feel the need to see them. I have to. I have to see them _all_, so I can hug them all individually and tell them that I'm ok so please stop the crying. I can't stare into complete darkness any longer.

I use all my strength to open my eyes, but I can't. It feels like they've been glued shut, and they won't open.

After a few minutes of trying, I give up. It's no use. My eyes simply won't open. I have to make do with just listening to the voices of my friends, family and the two I love.

All I can hear for the next half hour, I _think_ it's about half an hour, is the sobbing sounds coming from everyone. I know by everyone's distinctive crying sounds roughly where they are in the room. My parents are at the corner of the room, probably sitting on a couch. Kenny and Ike are near them, and Stan and Cartman are beside me, one on either side of me so I can hear them crying the most, except for my mom. She has the loudest wailing sounds.

Finally I hear a very soft whisper, though I can't make out who it is over the loud weeping sounds coming from everyone, mainly my mom. And then I hear people standing up and their sobs quietening down. They walk to the side of the room and I hear them all walking out the door, taking large heavy steps. I hear the door close behind them and for the minute I think I'm alone.

I'm instantly surprised when I feel a hand on mine, confirming there's one other person in the room with me. Their hand is soft and warm and I like the feel of it on my cold hand. I desperately want to be able to open my eyes and see who it is. It could be anyone!

The unknown person squeezes my hand tightly, a bit _too_ tightly, and I wish I could tell them to loosen up. They're hurting me. As if they could read my mind, the person loosens their grip, and I relax again. Whoever that person is, their face comes closer to mine, and I can feel their cool breath on my face. It feels nice.

I can also smell the scent of their breath and I inhale weakly, enjoying the aroma. It's such a familiar scent, though my mind is so fucked up at the moment that I can't remember whose it is. I'll probably remember later on.

I feel something brush gently against my cheek, and I guess it's the tips of the person's fingers. It tickles me slightly and I want to just let out a giggle, but I can't. My mouth won't open either, as well as my eyes.

Suddenly, something soft and warm presses gently against my lips, and I instantly feel all my senses return to me! My eyes open in a second, though it takes a minute for my vision to clear, and I feel my arms slowly wrap around the person's neck of their own accord, surprised to feel them move so much at all. I deepen the kiss, nearly sure who the person is; their lips are so familiar.

The person suddenly gasps and pulls back immediately, revealing their face. A smile slowly spreads across my face, for I knew it was him.

Eric Cartman.

He gawks at me with his beautiful brown eyes widened and I gaze back, my smile broadening slowly in delight. I weakly lift my head and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, making a light blush creep onto his face.

A happy tear rolls down his cheek and he throws his arms around me, lifting me up in the process. I feel strength return to my body and I hug him back tightly, surprised when I realize my eyes overflowing with tears. I'm not exactly sure _why_ I'm crying. I guess it's happiness to know I'm ok or maybe it's happiness to be in Cartman's arms again, or maybe it's sadness to know I'll have to choose between him and Stan again.

When he finally releases me, I sit up and glance around at my surroundings. I am, as I predicted, lying on a sofa in my apartment with a warm blanket thrown over me.

"K Kyle?" says Cartman, his voice coming out strained, surprising me.

I glance up at him, and I'm surprised to see tears streaming down his face, staining the front of his shirt as they drop onto it.

"Yes, Cartman, what's wrong?" I ask anxiously, surprised my voice comes out so clear.

"I… I…" He shuts his eyes for a moment while he takes a deep breath. Then he opens them again and more tears come out. "I thought you were dead…" he whispers, and I see his hands shaking wildly, probably with fear.

I stare at him in shock for a moment, before slowly dragging myself off the sofa and walking unsteadily towards him, my head starting to spin. My legs are weak underneath me but I don't stop walking. I need to go over and comfort him. I head towards him and then my legs give way, and I collapse. Luckily, I land safely in his arms, where he pulls me up to him and holds me tightly.

"Cartman…" I whisper, unsure of what I'm about to say.

He squeezes me tighter, tears falling onto my shirt, staining it, but I don't give a fuck.

"What happened?" I ask him. "I don't remember anything."

He lifts me off the ground, holding me like a bride, and then sits down on the sofa and gently places me on his lap, like a small child. I rest my head on his shoulder as he begins to speak.

"After I told you to go with Stan, you just seemed to…" He paused as he thought of the right words. "Drop unconscious or something. You weren't moving for ages and your breathing was very shallow. I… I thought you were going to die." His voice dropped at the last sentence and I give him a comforting kiss on the cheek, before I ask another question. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"I was going to," he answers. "But I know you're allergic to a certain type of medications but I wasn't sure what ones. And your mom was too upset to remember so I was scared that if I brought you to the hospital and they used the medications you were allergic to…" He pauses and shoots me a pained look. "You could have died instantly."

I give him a quick smile before hugging him. "You did the right thing," I say, and he smiles gratefully.

He rocks me gently in his arms as we hug for the next few minutes before my curiosity takes over, ruining the peaceful moment. "Where are the others? They were here earlier, weren't they?"

He nods. "They left. I told them to. I wanted to be alone with you before you…die." He winces at the word and then his eyes widen, as if he just thought of something. "I just realized how selfish I am for doing that."

I don't really understand what he's talking about and so shoot him a questioning look.

"I'm so selfish for telling the others to leave," he begins to explain. "If you _did_ die, then I would have been the only one here with you, to say goodbye. The others wouldn't have gotten the chance to say their final goodbyes, and it's because of me. I didn't realize how selfish I was being. I didn't even bother to think about this. I should have even just let Stan-"

I interrupt him by pressing a finger to his lips, instantly silencing him.

"Cartman, stop," I say, my voice coming out sharper than I intended. "Stop discouraging yourself about everything. I am **not** dead so you weren't selfish."

I smile and place my hand on his cheek, making him cringe, startled. "And I love you," I add. "So stop telling me to choose Stan and all that crap. _That's_ the reason I fell unconscious. You scared me by saying that. You made it sound like you _wanted_ me to pick Stan… as if you didn't love me anymore…."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Cartman pins me by the shoulders and shakes me wildly. "Kyle, don't you **ever **say that! You hear me?! Not **ever**!" he shouts, his face reddening with anger.

The mad tone of his voice startles me, and my head jerks up from his shoulder as if it's been pulled. I stare at him in surprise and hurt, upset that I angered him.

He gives me an apologetic look and squeezes my hand while looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Kyle," he says softly. "I didn't mean to snap. I just can't believe you would even think that! I love you so much, and that will never change."

I smile and plant a gentle kiss on his lips, making the two of us blush.

"So you still haven't decided between me and Stan?" he asks, and I shake my head. "Well, when will you know?"

"Soon," I promise him, and lean my head against his shoulder again, nearly falling asleep in this cosy position.

After calling everyone and telling them I'm ok, I sit down in my bedroom alone, so I can think over this thing with Cartman and Stan again, for the millionth time!

I'm still so unsure who I'm picking. I love them both so much.

I'm only thinking for about five minutes before I'm interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open, making me jump in fright. A familiar person walks in, and a smile lights up my face.

"Stan!" I cry in delight, scrambling off the bed and throwing myself in his arms.

He nearly collapses from me rushing into him but he takes a step back and manages to regain his balance. He hugs me back and my smile widens.

"Kyle, I'm so happy you're ok!" he cries, and I can hear the delight in his voice.

"I'm glad I'm ok too, dude," I chuckle, and we release each other.

He presses his lips against mine taking me by surprise. Before I even comprehend what's happening he deepens the kiss, bringing his arms around my waist to bring me closer towards him.

I let out a moan and he smiles into the kiss. My head finally starts to grasp what's going on, and I restore my train of thought. I gently push Stan away and take a deep breath, my cheeks as red as Jew tomatoes, as Cartman once put it.

Stan stares at me for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, umm…sorry, dude. That was a bit too quick for you," he says and I giggle.

"It's ok, Stan," I answer.

He chuckles awkwardly and walks past me to sit on my bed. I sit beside him and we start talking, just like that first night out together. It isn't long before we're making out, enjoying every minute of it. Damn, both Stan and Cartman are just making it harder for me to choose between them!

Finally that day ends and the next day comes around. I wake up early and get dressed. I decided last night that I was going to choose today between Stan and Cartman. I couldn't wait anymore. If I waited any longer I would have exploded!

I called Stan a few minutes ago and asked him to come over. He seemed to sense the seriousness in my voice and said he'd come over immediately.

I went in and told Cartman that I need him to come in and wait for Stan to come so I could talk to them both together. By the look on his face, he knew what I wanted to say. He knew I was making my choice today, and he looked nervous.

And now here I am. Both Stan and Cartman are here. We're in the living room and Stan and Cartman are both sitting on the sofa in front of me, about a metre away from each other. I'm standing in front of the couch, eying them both occasionally.

No one says a word for a long time, and I finally realize that _I_ have to speak first.

"You guys know what I want to say," I begin, clearing my throat before I go on.

They nod in unison, and if I wasn't in such a solemn mood I would have laughed at how zombie-like they looked.

"I've finally chosen," I declare, feeling as if I'm saying a speech at a huge meeting or something. "The person who I don't pick, I'm really sorry. It's not that I don't love you. It's just that I love the other person more."

I take a deep breath before going on. Then I shoot both the guys a glance before my eyes rest on Stan.

"Stan?"

He looks up instantly, locking gazes with me. I sigh as I stare into his bright blue eyes. They're so full of curiosity and hope, that it just brings me down to say the next sentence.

"Stan, I'm really sorry. But you…… are not my choice."

His face falls and his eyes widen in shock. He drops his gaze and stares down at the floor, tears springing his eyes.

Next to him, Cartman's eyes also widen but his mouth forms into an overjoyed smile, showing his perfect teeth.

I have mixed emotions at this moment. I feel so sorry for Stan and I know I'll feel guilty for hurting him for a while. I'm also delighted about me and Cartman. I know I made the right choice and Cartman and I will be happy together forever, just like we were before this whole thing happened.

I'm also relieved that the choice is finally made. I don't have to wrack my brains for such hard answers anymore. I can go on living through life with the decision I made.

I shoot Cartman a quick smile before looking back at Stan, the smile instantly disappearing from my face. I slowly walk over to him and hesitate for a moment before throwing my arms around him.

I gently pull him to his feet as I hug him, and he hugs me back, while sobbing on my shoulder, staining my new shirt I have on.

"I'm so sorry, Stan," I whisper in his ear. "But I just don't feel like we were meant to be. I think we're suited more as super best friends than lovers, though I still do love you." I pause for a moment and then add, "You'll find the perfect person someday. I know it."

His crying sounds start to quieten down and he pulls away from me, shooting me a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kyle."

I smile back. "You're welcome, Stan."

I give him another quick hug before looking at Cartman and heading towards him. He jumps off the sofa without hesitation and embraces me tightly while burying his delighted face into my hair, surprising me.

That's one of the things I love about Cartman. He is full of surprises!

When our hug ends, he pulls my body against him, pressing his lips against mine, making my body feel weak and my heart race. I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around Cartman's neck, pulling him deeper.

When we finally release each other, we are both flushed and my heart feels like it's on fire. Cartman's eyes have a new look in them now, I realize, as I gaze into them. They aren't empty and lifeless anymore. They're full of life and full of joy, which makes me very happy.

"You know, you two are actually kinda perfect for each other," says Stan, and Cartman and I both glance at him in surprise.

He chuckles at our surprised faces and then explains. "I'm very happy for you both. And, Kyle?" He looks only at me and I raise an eyebrow in response, waiting for him to go on.

"You made the right choice," he finishes. "You two are more suited for each other than I would be with you. I'd feel weird now if you'd chosen me. I'd feel as if I'd torn you away from Cartman."

I blinked in surprise, recalling Cartman say that exact statement before.

"Thank you, Stan," I say smiling. "Really, thank you. That means so much to me."

He grins back, and I see nothing but truth and contentment all over his face, which pleases me immensely.

"I think I should leave now," he adds, grinning widely. "You two deserve some _happy_ time alone now, without all the sorrow and pain." He winks and both Cartman and I grin at him.

"Thanks, Stan," I repeat. "I guess I'll see you around, right?"

He stops and stares at me for a moment, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I never said we couldn't hang out as super best friends, did I?" I say, and he smiles.

"That's true, I guess. I just thought that maybe…" He pauses as he thinks over what he's going to say next. "I just thought that maybe you didn't want to hang out with me anymore… because it might hurt me."

I stare at him in shock for a few moments before finally blinking. "Well if it will cause you pain, then we shouldn't hang out," I say, shutting my eyes tightly as it hurts me to say it.

I hear faint sounds of footsteps and then there is a hand on my shoulder. I crack open an eye before opening both.

Stan is standing directly in front of me now, looking at me with that stunning grin I love. "I can handle it," he says. "I probably will still feel the pain at first but I can't just stop hanging out with you. We're Super Best Friends, right?"

I smile in delight and nod. "We are," I agree. "And we always will be."

He nods and we hug for the last time. He gives Cartman a small wave and me another quick smile before he leaves the room, leaving me and Cartman alone together, just how we both like it.

I feel Cartman's eyes on me and I look back at him, our eyes meeting.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask, and a devious grin forms on his face.

"Guess?" he replies, and I feel my cheeks get hotter.

I grin back and motion my eyes towards the bedroom in a questioning way.

He nods and instantly lifts me off my feet, in a bride-like manner, and heads towards the bedroom. I lean my head against his shoulder and I can faintly hear his heart thumping wildly. I smile and listen to my own heart racing, almost as fast as the wind.

I now realize how happy I am with Cartman. I always knew I loved him but I never realized just _how much _I loved him until this very moment.

I couldn't have been happier right now. I'm finally at peace and I can go through life with my two favourite people- Stan Marsh, my oh-so-amazing Super Best Friend who is there for me whenever I need him, and Eric Cartman, my absolutely perfect boyfriend who will be with me forever until the day one of us dies. But then when the other person dies, our souls will soar up to heaven, where they will be reunited and stay together for all eternity…

* * *

_Wow! I'm speechless here! I can't believe I actually wrote that! It reminds me of a sob story/fairytale story. It was soo not South Park! XD_

_I don't know if I hated it or loved it, just like the first chapter XD_

_And I'm not sure if any of __**you**__ liked this at all but please tell me in a review. If you hated it, you can tell me, but please be nice about it. I get upset quite easily XD_

_Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome! =D_


End file.
